ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Goblin Tailor
Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Questsde:Der Goblin-Schneider |requirements=Jeuno Reputation 3, Level 10+ |items=Ordelle Chest Key or Gusgen Chest Key or Shakhrami Chest Key |title=Goblin's Exclusive Fashion Mannequin |repeatable=Yes x4 (Once for each reward), Not repeatable after all rewards have been obtained |reward=RSE |previous= |next= }} Walkthrough *Guttrix wants a Magical Pattern from a treasure chest either from Gusgen Mines, Ordelle's Caves, or Maze of Shakhrami during the week of your race. *You have one game week as dictated by Guttrix to get a Magical Pattern. A game week is Firesday through Darksday. You can obtain multiple RSE items each game week, up to all 4 items. *As long you still have this quest active, you may check with Guttrix to see if it is your race's week. Or you can check the Vana'diel Clocks. *The race order is Hume Males, Hume Females, Elvaan Males, Elvaan Females, Tarutaru Males, Tarutaru Females, Mithra, and Galka. *You can only carry ONE Magical Pattern at a time. So if its your races week, it goes: Farm the Key, pop the chest, turn in the pattern, repeat. *Once you turn in a Magical Pattern you won't get the quest in your log again, but you can continue to do the quest until you have full RSE. * http://www.pyogenes.com/ffxi/timer/v2.html has a good RSE calendar. - seems desynchronized with the game worlds' time. Better check for yourself before trusting it * Vana'naVi Vana'Diel Clock * Chest keys can be purchased from a Curio Vendor Moogle if you have Rhapsody in White. Gusgen Mines In Gusgen Mines, several mobs drop the key. Listed below are the mobs with the best drop rates of the chest key: Mob Name Level Wendigo 26-30 Sadfly 27-30 Amphisbaena 28-30 Spunkie 28-30 Mauthe Doog 28-31 Wight 29-33 Myconid 30-32 Banshee 31-34 Rancid Ooze 31-34 Gallinipper 32-35 Earth Elemental 33-36 Ghast 33-36 Thunder Elemental 33-36 Feu Follet 35-38 All the chests are located on Map 1 and Map 2. A friend is advisable for operating the levers in two locations. Only Sneak is needed in Gusgen Mines. You may avoid the bombs by staying on the edges of the rooms. Unless you are at a certain level (45+), you will need someone to hold off potential aggro in order to open the chest. Once key item "Magical Pattern" is obtained, return to Guttrix. Image:GusgenChests1.jpg|Gusgen Chests 1 Image:GusgenChests2.jpg|Gusgen Chests 2 Ordelle's Caves Listed below are the mobs with the best drop rate on chest key. Mob Name Level Goliath Beetle* 29-31 Napalm 31-33 Goblin Furrier 31-34 Goblin Pathfinder 31-34 Goblin Shaman 31-34 Goblin Smithy 31-34 Stroper 31-34 Stroper Chyme 33-35 Air Elemental 33-36 Water Elemental 33-36 To get to these mobs, take a left turn when you see the NPC shortly after entering the western enterance of Ordelle's Caves. The path is straight-forward until you see a little fork off the road at G-8. Head east and hug the right wall. There are stairs at H-9 that you need to take. Once upstairs, head south until you see a hole guarded by Seeker Bats. This is the hole you will need to drop. Once you land you will find the mobs you will need to kill for your chest key. Once you obtain a chest key, obtaining the chest may be tricky. You may need to keep dropping down holes and fall off ledges until you find a treasure chest. *Note: Goliath Beetles are the easiest monster to get this key from. Not necessarily because it drops more, but more of them spawn together in one place, while the Goblins are spread out, and Napalm, Stropers, and Stroper Chymes are all overcamped for the other items they drop. Image:OrdellesCavesChests1.png|Ordelle's Chests 1 Image:OrdellesCavesChests2.png|Ordelle's Chests 2 Image:OrdellesCavesChests3.png|Ordelle's Chests 3 Maze of Shakhrami Below are the mobs with the best drop rate on chest key: Mob Name Level Abyss Worm 29-30 Caterchipillar 29-31 Protozoan 29-31 Labyrinth Scorpion 30-33 Goblin Shaman 30-34 Goblin Furrier 31-34 Goblin Pathfinder 31-34 Goblin Smithy 31-34 Wight 32-35 Air Elemental 33-36 Earth Elemental 33-36 To access these mobs take the Buburimu Peninsula enterance. You will encounter them quickly. The chests are located in the leech room, goblin rooms, and Argus room of the Buburimu Side. On the Tahrongi Canyon side, the chests are located in the Wight room. Having a party member with Escape or Teleport-Mea is a big help for the Maze of Shakhrami. Image:MazeofShakhramiChests1.png|Shakhrami Chests 1 Image:MazeofShakhramiChests2.png|Shakhrami Chests 2 Reward Once you talk to Guttrix with the key item in hand, you will be given a choice of 1 of 4 pieces of your RSE.